


Ham Squah: The Boys Are Back

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Series: Ham Squah [27]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Other, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: angel: it's 3 am why are y'all even still awakehamfam: don't you know? gremlins feed after midnight





	Ham Squah: The Boys Are Back

**Author's Note:**

> hey folks!! I'm back again!! hope y'all enjoy. be sure to check the notes @ the end.

angel: you all are a fucking MESS

jawnlawn: your honor, the defendant is reaching

angel: shh

angel: entyways guys as I was saying

angel: you're all hot messes

angel: get your acts together because I will NOT stand for this

hamfam: angel, if you don't mind me asking, what the actual hell brought you to say this to us

hamfam: because it's 3 am and everyone's asleep

angel: i

angel: no

angel: shut up

angel: anyways,

pegleg: what she's TRYING to say is; where have all of you BEEN

laffytaffy: trying to survive on this bitch of an earth

mulligone: oh, valid

elizard: we're all trying to survive you're not special

marialews: yeah and we're also trying to sleep unlike SOME people :/

sirburr: guys

sirburr: shut the fuck up

sirburr: it's three in the morning

hamfam: fuck off burr

jawnlawn: yeah don't tell us what to do

teadosia: guys!!! Chill!!!

hamfam: what's Chill?? idk her

pegleg: ofc YOU don't know what chill is, Mr "embarass us all by getting wasted and trying to fight everyone in the club"

angel: calledt out

hamfam: i don't need this SLANDER

washingdone: Not slander if it's true.

hamfam: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE

thomason: hey guys what'd I miss

thomason: oh nvm alex is acting like a dumbass again I'm going back to bed

pegleg: ooooh ouch

hamfam: fuck off thomas

teadosia: hey guys im adding ppl in the chat

hamfam: STOP NO

jawnlawn: theo this is supposed to be our sacred ham squah chat don't be flimsy with the invites

_teadosia added whoresneaker to the chat._

_teadosia added royaltea to the chat._

_teadosia added seaberries to the chat._

royaltea: ugh

royaltea: plebeians

hamfam: ugh

hamfam: an uptight cunt

jawnlawn: alex no

angel: theo wtf!!!

angel: there can't be this many people in the ham squah chat!!

angel: ruining our sacred name tf

elizard: there's like sixteen people in this chat rn

angel: fuckin

hamfam: remove yourselves

hamfam: this chat started with the original Squah

seaberries: ,,who's the original squah(?)

angel: me, liza, peggy, alex, herc, laf, john, and burr

angel: maria, thomas and james too ig but y'all are on thin fucking ice

thomason: wow bitch ily too ig :/

angel: <3

hamfam: hey angel

angel: what

hamfam: can you do me a favor

jawnlawn: oh no

angel: ugh what is it

mulligone: don't listen to him

hamfam: can you go to the store and buy me every spice girls CD you can find

angel: OH BITCH YOU KNOW IT!!!

elizard: aaaand she's off!!

marialews: what a Dummy!!

angel: >:I

jawnlawn: hey guys what if we had feet for hands

sirburr: Uh, No™

_royaltea added reynolds to the chat._

hamfam:

pegleg:

jawnlawn:

whoresneaker:

elizard:

marialews:

reynolds: maria?

marialews: fuck

_marialews has left the chat._

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry for not having a Christmas update, guys. in all honesty, I was planning for the Halloween post to be the last installment of Ham Squah. but!! inspiration struck, and I'm back at it!! happy belated new year, y'all.
> 
> as always, every hit, kudos and comment mean the world to me.


End file.
